


ugly christmas sweaters

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miavonmoonriot asked: Seblaine meet for the first time at a mutual friend's Christmas party wearing the same ugly Christmas sweater.</p>
<p>tweaked it a bit, seblaine know one another, couldn’t resist a snide kurt remark xo here’s the sweater in question by the way (http://theuglysweatershop.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Vintage-80s-Packers-Stocking-Tacky-Ugly-Christmas-Sweater-Womens-Size-Medium-M.jpg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ugly christmas sweaters

So he’s at this Christmas party and it’s not half bad, Warbler organized parties usually aren’t. The music is good, there’s karaoke (of course), the egg nog is spiked and there are the perfect amount of mini marshmallows in his hot chocolate.

He’s sliding past Nick and Jeff on the couch, intent on getting another refill when he bumps into someone. Someone…with a strikingly familiar sweater. It’s until he’s staring at it face to face he realizes it’s the _exact_ one he has on.

Sebastian scrunches his nose before scoffing, tugging the bottom of his sweater. It obviously doesn’t fit him very well. “Did you lose a bet too?”

“What?” Blaine’s eyebrows draw together.

“I find it hard to believe that we both showed up at the same Christmas party wearing the same hideous sweater.”

Blaine glances down at himself and frowns. “This…is my favorite sweater.”

Sebastian clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth, stares at him, like he’s not sure whether he believes that or not. “Well…that’s unfortunate. And here I thought you had better taste. Then again, I guess you _did_ date Kurt for a while.”

“Hilarious.”  

The taller hums, his eyes trailing over Blaine’s form and landing on his ass. “Even that ugly sweater seems to do you justice. That’s saying something Anderson. So what do you say, want to jingle my bells?”

Blaine snorts, can’t help it, making Sebastian grin. “I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face. How many boys have you used that on tonight?”

“Just you.”

“I’m honored.”

“Just trying to be festive.” The bright sparkle of green in his eyes somehow works perfectly with the ridiculousness of his sweater.

Blaine lets him get him another hot chocolate and kiss him under the mistletoe and chocks it all up to being festive.


End file.
